Dime 'te quiero'
by Shirayuki.hanna
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki, es una chica tranquila y modesta, tiene 16 años, pero ha gastado sus años de instituto sin tener amigos debido a un incidente de niñez que le hizo llegar a pensar que aquella gente la traicionaría en cualquier momento pero esto cambia Cuando conoce al chico popular Ichigo Kurosaki, quien se interesa en ella. Adaptación del anime 'sukitte li na yo'
1. Chapter 1

''-Algo le paso al conejito-dijo un pequeño niño, parecia preocupado. La maestra se acerco a el y con cariño hablo para explicarle que el conejito habia comido algo en mal estado. Algunos de los demás niños alcanzaron a escuchar lo que la maestra había dicho.

-Yo vi a Rukia-chan dándole de comer basura-dijo una pequeña, luego de eso los demás niños comenzaron a murmurar dejando excluida a una pequeña ojivioleta.

-No fui yo-dijo la pequeña llorando...''

El sonido de una alarma se escucho, y una joven de cabello negro y corto se despertaba para apagar el reloj. La joven tenia una piel blanca bastante pálida que hacia juego con sus ojos violetas. Camino hasta la pequeña sala donde estaba su gordo gato blanco.

-Buenos días malvavisco-saludo la joven algo seria mientras se sentaba en la mesa acompañada de su madre. Hablaron de algunas cosas y luego de terminar el desayuno se metió a bañar. cuando salio de el, se puso el uniforme y peino su cabello. Después de terminar tomo su reproductor de música y su mochila para dirigirse a la estación del tren.

Su uniforme desentonaba algo a comparación con el de otras chicas del mismo instituto, su falda era mas larga y no llevaba colgantes en su celular ni calcomanias en su mochila.

Una vez en la escuela, no fue recibida como cualquier chica normal, las jóvenes susurraban cuando la veían pasar y otros la llamaban la ''chica siniestra''. Todo lo hacían desde una distancia hasta que tres chicas se pararon frente a ella impidiéndole el paso.

-Hey, Kuchiki. ¿Es cierto que nunca has tenido novio?-dijo una de ellas intentando molestarla con el sarcástico comentario. La joven ojivioleta solo miró un momento a la otra chica y luego siguió su camino, dejando atrás aquellos comentarios.

-''Si no he tenido amigos mucho menos novios''- dijo para si misma la joven pelinegra.

* * *

-No puedo creerlo, las chicas de la academia Seido son las más lindas-dijo un chico de cabello castaño-Y tienen bubis grandes-completo

-Deja de decir eso Keigo-regaño un pelinaranja, de gran altura y cuerpo bien torneado, sus ojos eran de hermoso color miel y su piel estaba bronceada.

-Lo dices por que todas estaban viéndote a ti Ichigo ¿mínimo le pediste su número a la más guapa?-pregunto animado el castaño

-No, no lo hice-dijo desinteresado el pelinaranja-ella me parecía como cualquier otra chica-dijo con una sonrisa, sin sonar prepotente

-Kurosaki-kun buenos días-grito una joven de cabellera larga de color parecida al del pelinaranja, tenia un cuerpo exuberante y una cara muy inocente, corria al encuentro del pelinaranja

-Inue-san-grito Keigo quien separo sus brazos esperando atrapar a la joven, pero fue completamente ignorado, pues la chica llegó directamente al pelinaranja

-¿Kurosaki-kun donde estuviste ayer? Te marque pero no contestaste-dijo la chica algo triste

-salimos con las chicas de Seino-respondió el intentando excusarse

-me hubieras invitado-reclamo la joven

-La próxima vez te diré para que me acompañes- dijo el pelinaranja poniendo una mano en la cabeza de la chica

-entonces nos vemos la próxima vez en el Karaoke, nos vemos-dijo la chica mientras se dirigía a su salón.

Ambos chicos también comenzaron a caminar, pero Keigo quiso hablar frente a frente con Ichigo mientras caminaban por lo que comenzó a hacerlo hacia atrás, sin darse cuenta de que había una chica cerca, siguió caminando, haciendo que la chica se tropezara y cayera.

-Lo siento-dijo el castaño al ver a la chica en el suelo, la ojivioleta le dedico una mirada de molestia mientras se levantaba y seguía nuevamente su camino-de todas formas es muy rara- añadió Keigo

-¿quien es?-pregunto interesado el pelinaranja, sin dejar de ver a la joven que desaparecía entre la multitud

-Es Rukia Kuchiki, va en mi salón pero nunca la he escuchado hablar. Es muy rara y no se junta con nadie-explico Keigo, mientras veía a su amigo quien no dejaba de ver en la dirección en la que la chica se había ido.

-es interesante-dijo en un susurro el pelinaranja.

* * *

En la hora del receso, Ichigo y Keigo eran acompañados por un chico de gafas y cabellos azulados, de apariencia seria. A Ichigo lo seguían varias chicas. Todos caminaban y estaban a punto de subir las escaleras cuando el castaño corrio a ver a unas chicas que apretaban su falda contra sus piernas para que al subir las escaleras no se viera su ropa interior.

-Hey esperen-grito Keigo quien estaba detras de ellas

-No seas un pervertido Keigo-se quejo una de ellas

-Si no les gustara que fuera así no llevarían una falda tan corta-exclamo el chico

-Keigo, basta. Deja de molestarlas-dijo el pelinarnaja, haciendo que las chicas presentes fueras hacia el como moscas a la miel. Mientras el castaño seguia observando faldas subir hasta que vio una que llegaba hasta la rodilla, y decidido comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a ella.

Ichigo vio lo que estaba planeando su amigo por lo que fue tras de el para impedir que levantara la falda de la chica. Pero llegó demasiado tarde. Kaiego ya habia levantando la falda de la chica, la joven ojivioleta al voltearse lanzó una patada pero en lugar de pegar a Keigo le dio a Ichigo quien no estaba bien apoyado por lo que hizo que cayera de sentón en un escalón de las escaleras.

-Oye no fue a propósito-dijo Keigo algo molesto

La joven pelinegra respiro profundo y tomo bastante aire.

-Siempre diciendo ''no fue a propósito'', pues simplemente no lo hagas-grito la joven- Muerete-dijo la chica para continuar su camino.

El ojimiel, estaba anonadado, jamás lo habían tratado así y menos una chica, no dejo de observarla como había pasado poco antes. Mientras las chicas le preguntaban a Ichigo si se encontraba bien.

Por alguna razón todo aquello le dio risa por lo que no pudo seguir aguantando y estallo en carcajadas, aunque eso le causaba algo de dolor.

* * *

Ya era la hora de la salida y Rukia se dirigia a su casillero. Al abrirlo encontró una nota. La tomo y comenzó a leerla.

''Darle una patada es lo peor que podías hacer. Discúlpate idiota''

La joven la observo hasta que una voz la saco de sus pensamientos

-Rukia... Kuchiki...Rukia, Hola-era el chico de ojos color miel, quien caminaba hacia ella con la mano abierta y a la altura de su cara, eso era como saludo. Se podían ver dos moretones en su mano.

-¿Que es lo que quieres?-pregunto con molestia

-Quería pedir disculpas- explico el pelinaranja

-¿disculpas?-preguntó ella sin entender

-Si disculpas, por mi amigo no debió haber tocado tu falda y yo debí haberlo detenido por eso te pido disculpas Kuchiki-dijo el ojimiel, causando que la chica no supiera que responder, hasta que recordó la nota en su casillero

-Bueno.. no ..debí haberte pateado..por eso quería disculparme-dijo la chica algo trabada, pero la acción sorprendio al pelinaranja. Pero al mismo tiempo le causo risa-

-Bueno, me voy-dijo pelinegra dándose la media vuelta

-Me pareces interesante Kuchiki-dijo el chico- creo que eres una persona interesante- pero la joven siguió caminando ignorándolo completamente.

La chica se dirigió a una parte especifica de la escuela, donde estaba un pequeño gatito moteado, el cual alimentaba. Una vez que lo hizo se dispuso a irse de la escuela. Segura que se encontraba completamente sola se asusto al escuchar la voz del ojimiel.

-Kuchiki, seamos amigos-dijo el chico haciendo que la chica lo mirara extrañada

-¿amigos?-preguntó incrédula

-Si, cambiemos números-dijo el chico mientras sacaba su celular.

-No quiero-respondió cortante la pelinegra.

-Ya veo-dijo pensativo el pelinaranja mientras anotaba algo en un pedazo de papel- Toma es mi número, llama cuando quieras- dijo el chico extendiendo el papelito a la pelinegra quien lo tomo dudosa

-Toma-dijo ella sacando una bandita- te lastimaste la mano cuando te pegue, esto te ayudara

-¿Pero mi mano no mejorara con una bandita o si?-pregunto el chico, la ojivioleta saco una tira de banditas y las extendió.

-Quedatelas-dijo la chica dispuesta a irse, y cuando estaba a punto de doblar en una esquina algo la sorprendio aún más.

-Rukia, gracias-dijo el chico con una sonrisa. La joven comenzó a caminar rápidamente hasta desaparecer de la vista del ojimiel.

-me pregunto si me llamará- se dijo a si mismo el pelinaranja.


	2. Chapter 2

La ojivioleta caminaba distraída mirando el papel que contenía el número del chico de cabello naranja, observaba cuidadosamente entonces el recuerdo del chico sonriendo llegó a su mente. Al darse cuenta de lo anterior sus mejillas se tornaron de rojo y guardo rápidamente el papelito.

-de todos modos no tengo razón para llamarle-se dijo a si misma intentando sonar convencida.

La pelinegra se dirigió a la panadería donde trabajaba medio tiempo. Ahí un cliente no dejaba de observarla, ella se dio cuenta y se incomodo un poco, podía sentir la mirada del tipo. agradeció al cielo cuando se fue aquel hombre que era un cliente regular de la panadería.

A la hora de salir del trabajo se dirigió a su casa, al llegar vio a su madre lavando platos, pero la ignoro y caminó hasta su habitación donde se tumbo en su cama a contemplar aquel dichoso papel.

''No quiero volver a preocuparme por ser traicionada nuevamente''-dijo la joven bajando el papel.

Días siguientes a esos, el pelinaranja cuando la veía en la escuela siempre trataba de hablarle a la ojivioleta pero era ignorado completamente. Hasta que trato de profundizar la platica.

-Rukia, espera-dijo el joven que caminaba a la par de la chica

-No me llames por mi nombre tan confianzudamente-regaño la chica

-Pensé que me llamarías, te estuve esperando-dijo algo decepcionado el joven

-Nunca dije que lo haria-dijo la chica caminando mientras sacaba su celular- odio los celulares-

-¿No le llamas a tus amigos?-pregunto inocentemente el ojimiel

-No tengo amigos-habló molesta mostrando en la pantalla de su celular los dos contactos que tenia, uno de ellos su casa y otro la panadería donde trabajaba- Siempre terminan traicionándote una vez que les eres útil te dejan de hablar-

-No todos son así-dijo el chico tratando de hacerla ver que estaba equivocada

-Lo son-dijo ella mostrando un gesto parecido a una sonrisa-no necesito amigos-dijo la chica mientras se alejaba.

Ichigo, estaba caminando tranquilamente después de que cierta pelinegra rechazara su amistad pero una voz lo hizo voltear.

-Kurosaki-kun, vamos al Karaoke. Lo prometiste-dijo la chica de grandes atributos, detrás de ella se encontraban Keigo y el chico de lentes y cabello azulado.

-tienes razón, vayamos esta tarde-dijo el ojimiel

-Si, pero solo invitaremos a chicas guapas-habló Keigo

-Deja de decir tonterías, pareciera que a lo único que vienes a la escuela es para ver a las chicas-dijo algo molesto el joven de cabello azul mientras acomodaba sus lentes

-Ishida tiene razón-dijo Ichigo mientras todos continuaban caminando.

* * *

Era tarde y la pelinegra apenas salia de su trabajo, había tenido que trabajar un poco más por que su jefa se lo había pedido. Ya estaba oscuro y caminaba con cuidado por aquellas calles, pronto observo a aquel hombre que siempre compraba en la panadería. Pero decidió seguir caminando, comenzó a sintió miedo al darse cuenta que el la estaba siguiendo.

Intentó caminar más rápido pero aquel hombre hizo lo mismo, la joven estaba asustada por lo que entró a una tienda. Adentro marco a su casa, pero su madre no contestaba. Sin importar los numerosos intentos era inútil. De pronto recordó aquel papelito que tenia el número de chico ojimiel. Realmente estaba asustada por lo que no tuvo más opción que marcar.

* * *

El ojimiel estaba en el Karaoke con sus amigos, pero sintió vibrar su celular, lo que más llamo su atención es que no conocía el número, pero sin importarle mucho contesto y se llevo una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta de quien estaba al otro lado de la linea.

-Rukia...¿Eres tu?-preguntó el chico anonadado

-Si, Tengo miedo, hay un hombre que siempre va a mi trabajo y hoy desde que salí me ha estado siguiendo-hablo titubeante la chica

-dime donde estas-dijo el exaltado

-Estoy en una tienda de comestibles, cerca de la estación- dijo la chica con tono asustado

-No te muevas de ahí enseguida voy-dijo el pelinaranja antes de salir corriendo del Karaoke en busca de Rukia.

Llegó lo más pronto que sus piernas lo hicieron llegar, enseguida vio a la ojivioleta quien al verlo no pudo evitar reflejar alivio en su cara.

-Es ese hombre, ha estado siguiéndome desde que salí de trabajar. Y cuando me metí aquí el simplemente se quedó afuera, llevó como media hora en este lugar y el todavía no se va-explico la joven

-Ven, ya se que hacer-dijo el chico tomando la mano de la ojivioleta mientras se dirigía a la caja para pagar unas paletas heladas que iba a comprar. Cuando alieron el ojimiel miró directamente a aquel hombre y luego le dedico una mirada algo dulce a la pelinegra.

-¿Que haces?-pregunto ella nerviosa

-Solo sígueme el juego-ordeno

-¿Quien es el?-pregunto aquel hombre sin entender nada, el ojimiel solo jalo la mano de la pelinegra para lograr que volteara a verlo y una vez que estaban frente a frente se acerco al rostro de la ojivioleta para besarla.

La chica estaba impactada, ese era su primer beso, su corazón latía muy rápido y no podía cerrar los ojos .

-Te quiero Rukia-dijo el chico, para luego voltear a ver a aquel hombre que emprendía su huida.

El ojimiel se sentía satisfecho de haber hecho que aquel hombre se fuera. Cuando volteo a ver a Rukia estaba completamente roja y tenia cierto brillo en los ojos que la hacia ver más bonita.

-Oye Rukia, ¿si sabe por que lo hice verdad?-pregunto el chico para evitar mal entendidos.

-Lo se-dijo ella en un chillido, pero el rubor de sus mejillas solo aumento

-¿Ese fue tu primer be..?-estaba a punto de preguntarlo pero ella lo detuvo

-Calla-dijo ella algo incomoda

-Lo siento-se disculpo el chico

-No te disculpes, no espere que vinieras-dijo sinceramente la joven

-¿Por que no lo haría?-pregunto en respuesta el chico, ya que no entendía del todo a la joven

-No lo se-respondió la chica

-de todos modos estoy feliz, por que cuando marcaste guardé tu número-dijo el pelinaranja con una sonrisa- Te acompaño a casa-propuso el chico mientras ambo comenzaron a caminar. Entonces el ojimiel recordó las paletas de hielo que había comprado.

-Toma-extendió una a la chica quien la tomo

-déjame pagar la mitad-dijo la joven

-No es necesario-respondió el pelinarnaja-Ya tome algo a cambio-

-¿que cosa?-preguntó curiosa la peliengra

-Tu primer beso-la respuesta nuevamente sonrojo a la joven. Mientras Ichigo disfrutaba observar a Rukia.


	3. Chapter 3

Habían pasado varios días desde aquel beso. Ichigo buscaba la compañia de la pelinegra, quien se estaba acostumbrando poco a poco al chico. Y se sentia algo agradecida por haberla salvado aquel día de el hombre que la estaba siguiendo.

Pero eso no era todo, gracias al pelinaranja había conocido a otros chicos, a Orihime Inue, la chica alegre de grandes atributos. A Uryu Ishida el chico serio de lentes y a Keigo Asano, el pervertido que había levantado su falda, pero muy muy muy en el fondo de ella le agradecía por haber hecho eso. Hasta había ido con ellos al Karaoke, bueno solo festivo como 15 minutos pero estaba comenzando a hacer amigos.

-Kuchiki-san, mira te traje un colgante para celular-dijo dulcemente la pelinaranja mientras extendía dos bolitas, una azul y una rosada- Escoge una-ante eso la ojivioleta tomo la azul

-Gracias no debiste haberte molestado-dijo Rukia, sin saber como actuar, ya que era la primera vez que una chica le regalaba algo.

-No te preocupes, vamos tenemos clase de deporte-dijo la chica de ojos ocres, la pelinegra asintió con la cabeza para luego seguirla.

Ambas se encontraban en el baño, cuando dos chicas entraron y sus miradas se dirigieron a Orihime.

-No puedo creer que haga deporte, seria asqueroso ver como le rebotan la bubis-dijo una de las chicas haciendo una mueca de asco

-Es por lo único que la buscan los chicos- dijo la otra

Orihime, bajo la mirada por un momento en señal de que la habían lastimado aquellas palabras, pero no duro mucho, pronto volteo a ver a Rukia con una enorme sonrisa.

-''Orihime es muy valiente''-dijo en su mente al ver la reacción de la chica

-Kuchiki-san,no tengo ganas de ir a clase de deporte, ¿y si vamos a la cafetería?-pregunto algo insegura la pelinaranja.

-Vamos-respondió la ojivioleta. Cuando estaban de camino a la cafetería, seguía pensando en lo que paso en el baño

Una vez de haber comprado comida y sentarse Inue intento hacer platica pero saco un tema que incomodo algo a Rukia

-Te gusta Kurosaki-kun ¿no es cierto?-pegunto la chica de grandes atributos, pero Rukia solo negó con la cabeza mientras se sonrojaba- Tu y el se besaron..-

-¿Como lo sabes?-la declaración de la chica había dejado atónita a la ojivioleta quien no pensó que supiera eso

-Por que existe un rumor, el ha besado a todas las chicas lindas de la escuela excepto a Senna, una chica de 1° C. El había estado enamorado de ella desde la secundaria y eso fue por lo que yo no le confesé mis sentimientos-dijo Inue enterando una pequeña espinita en lo más profundo de Rukia.

-ire de nuevo al baño-dijo Rukia levantándose, dedicándole una mirada a la ojicafe para darle a entender que iría sola.

La pelinegra trataba de olvidar lo que había dicho Orihime, pero por alguna razón no podo. Cuando regresaba a donde se encontraba la chica de grandes atributos pudo ver a lo lejos a Ichigo quien estaba acompañado por una chica de ojos dorados y no pudo solo ignorar aquello, estaba segura de que esa chica era Senna.

-Es femenina, parece una muñeca. Todo lo contrario a mi''-suspiro algo desilusionada mientras regresaba con Inue pero en el camino encontró a las dos anteriores chicas, las cuales sus nombres eran Loly y Menoly.

-No puedo creer que la tetona pueda ponerse el uniforme de deportes, se ve repulsiva-dijo una de las chicas haciendo que Rukia la encarara. Y una risilla soberbia saliera de ella.

-¿De que te ríes?-pregunto la otra chica

-Me preguntaba si es todo lo que pueden decir-dijo Rukia en tono desafiante lo que hizo enojar a ambas Chicas.

* * *

Ichigo caminaba tranquilamente y vio a Rukia saliendo del baño, se apresuro a llegar con ella.

-Rukia-dijo animado, pero su atención se centro en uno de los pómulos de la chica, ya que estaba aruñado y rojo-¿Que te paso?-pregunto algo preocupado

-Me caí-mintió la chica

-¿Donde te caíste?-pregunto de nuevo el chico, pero decidió acercarse a observar un poco mejor la herida- ¿quien te hizo esto?-el ojimiel se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de algo que se pudo haber hecho por descuido

-solo me caí-chillo ella algo molesta

-ahora entiendo...debe de ser por esto que siempre cargas benditas contigo-dijo Ichigo sacando unas cuantas de las que Rukia le había regalado y las colocaba delicadamente sobre su rostro para evitar lastimarla.

-gracias-dijo ella con tono bajo mientras se sonrojaba un poco

-ten cuidado la gente se preocupara-el ojimiel sonrió al encontrar la mirada de la ojivioleta

Orihime caminaba apresuradamente y al ver a ambos chicos sonrió.

-Aquí estabas, te estabas tardando Kuchiki-san-dijo amablemente la chica hasta que observo las benditas de su mejilla-¿que te paso kuchiki-san?pregunto preocupada la joven

-dice que se cayo-respondió el ojimiel

-No puede ser, trata de ser mas cuidadosa-dijo Orihime haciendo sentir bien a la pelinegra.

-Mejor acompáñala a la enfermería Orihime, ahora tengo clases, nos vemos después Rukia-dijo el ojimiel mientras se despedía para ir a su salón

-Vamos-dijo Orihime

* * *

Ishida inconscientemente miraba hacia todas partes buscando a Orihime, pero no había rastros de ella. El sentía algo especial por ella pero no tenia ni idea de como decírselo.

-Ishida, cuidado-grito Keigo advirtiendo que un balón se dirigía hacia el pero era demasiado tarde, pues el chico de lentes estaba en el suelo.

-Lo siento-se escucho un grito proveniente de la cancha

-Maldito-gruño el peliengro se levanto poco a poco ayudado de Keigo.

-Vamos a la enfermería-sugirió el castaño

-Puedo ir solo-replico molesto Ishida, dedicando una mirada fulminante a Keigo

* * *

Rukia sostenía un poco de hielo que ponía delicadamente en la mejilla lastimada, mientras platicaba con Orihime.

-Me desmayare-se escucho un quejido de una voz conocida para las chicas

-Unohana-sensei déjenos descansar-dijo otra chica.

Cando la ojivioleta y Oriheme reconocieron las voces no pudieron evitar voltear a ver a ambas chicas.

-Mira menoly, la tenebrosa y la tetona- exclamo burlonamente la chica haciendo reir a su compañera. Rukia quien para entonces parecía enojada se puso delante de Orihime.

-En lugar de estarla protegiendo deberías de fijarte en ti misma-

Ishida caminaba rápidamente a punto de llegar a la enfermería detrás de el iba Keigo intentando alcanzarlo. Ambos escucharon el bullicio que provenía de adentro.

-No hablen así de Hime-san-grito Keigo haciendo una triunfal entrada-Es mejor tenerlas grande que carecer de ellas-el castaño volteo a ver a chico de lentes, quien observaba a la ojicastaña -¿No es así Ishida?

El pelinegro no supo que debía de contestar, tenia 5 pares de ojos observándolo esperando la respuesta.

-No...-respondió algo trabado mientras su nariz comenzaba a sangrar, causando que Orihime bajara la mirada y corriera para salir de la enfermería

Loly y Menoly, permanecían ahí riendo

-No puedo creer que el cuatro ojos le haya dicho que no-eso fue dicho con dificultad por ambas, debido a la risa.

-No quise decir eso-dijo Ishida mientras intentaba alcanzar a Orihime. Rukia ya se había adelantado a ir por ella pero se quedo al pie de las escaleras, pues pronto fue interceptada por Ishida y Keigo quien iba hasta atrás.

-No quería decir eso, realmente lo que dijo Keigo me tomo por sorpresa y no puedo hablar tan libremente de ''los pechos'' de una chica por que no soy un pervertido-se excuso el pelinegro

-Lo siento-dijo Keigo sinceramente

-Tu cállate-dijo Ishida molesto mientras volteaba a ver a Rukia-¿Kuchiki-san que hago ahora?-pregunto preocupado el chico de los lentes

-deberías decirle lo que realmente sientes- dijo Rukia con una leve sonrisa

-¿Como sabes...?-pregunto el algo sonrojado y sorprendido pues siempre trato de ser lo más reservado.

-Ishida-san eres algo obvio, pero deberías decirle realmente lo que piensas de ella. Por lo que me di cuenta es un tema difícil lo del tamaño de sus pechos y al negar lo que dijo Keigo fue como decirle que no te gusta eso de ella-explico la pelinegra sin dejar de ver las escaleras.

-Ire a hablar con ella, gracias Kuchiki-san-se limito a decir el pelinegro para ir a donde se encontraba la castaña.

**Espero que les guste y se que cambie un poquito las cosas, pero no iba a poner a Hime con Keigo. Aunque se que no es de mucha ayuda aveces Hime-san es muy linda y no la pondría con Keigo -.- espero que me perdonen :c **


End file.
